justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Quartets
|allapp = }} Dance Crews are a feature that has appeared in every game in the series since Just Dance 3. Description Dance Crews are a feature which debuted in Just Dance 3 ''and appeared in every subsequent game. Each Dance Crew routine features at least four playable coaches (six in the XBOX One version of ''Kiss You). ''Just Dance 3'' Dance crews debuted in this installment. They feature four playable coaches and the pictograms come from the right and disappear in the center. Dance Crews in Just Dance 3: * Baby One More Time * Boogie Wonderland * Dynamite * I Was Made For Lovin’ You * Night Boat To Cairo * Spectronizer * This is Halloween Just Dance 4 The pictograms have improved and they disappear at the side of the screen. Dance Crews in Just Dance 4: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Crucified * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Jailhouse Rock * Oops!...I Did It Again * Time Warp * What Makes You Beautiful * Wild Wild West * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Just Dance 2014 The pictograms have improved. Dance Crews in Just Dance 2014: * Blame It on the Boogie * Ghostbusters * In The Summertime * Kiss You ''(included a 6-Player Dance Crew in the XBOX One version) * ''Pound The Alarm * Prince Ali * #thatPOWER * Y.M.C.A. * Turn Up The Love (Sumo) Just Dance 2015 The pictograms look are slightly improved. There is also one Dance Crew Mashup. Dance Crews in Just Dance 2015: * 4x4 * Bang Bang * Best Song Ever * Macarena * She Looks So Perfect * Tetris * Walk This Way * You're On My Mind * Kiss You (Recycled DLC) Just Dance 2016 All JD2016 Dance Crews: * Balkan Blast Remix * Circus * Copacabana * Irish Meadow Dance * No Control * Rabiosa (Mashup) * This Is How We Do * Cheerleader (Just Dance Unlimited Exclusive) Just Dance 2017 * Lean On Trivia * Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 both feature the most Dance Crews. * The Mashup for You're On My Mind contains almost all the Dance Crews in the main series. * Kiss You is the first and currently only downloadable Dance Crew (even though it's recycled). It is also the only 6-person Dance Crew. * On the Xbox One, useable for Just Dance 2014 onward, most routines allow for six players to be held at once. This is not the case for dance crews, as six cannot be divided evenly by four. * In Just Dance 2016, which allows eighth gen consoles to obtain the use the smartphones and the Just Dance Controller App for scoring, a feature that allows up to six players, even for dance crews. This is not the case for the Xbox One's Kinect. * Starting with Just Dance 2016, with the use of a smartphone or a Wii/Move remote on the Wii U and PlayStation 4, multiple players can select a singular dancer. Previously, only one player was admitted to each available dancer. Gallery Spectronizer.jpg|A Just Dance 3 Dance Crew routine (Spectronizer) File:Wildwildwest.jpg|A Just Dance 4 Dance Crew routine (Wild Wild West) File:Poundthealarmjd2014.jpg|A Just Dance 2014 Dance Crew routine (Pound The Alarm) File:Walk_this_way.png|A Just Dance 2015 Dance Crew routine (Walk This Way) 392319.jpg|A Just Dance 2016 Dance Crew routine (Circus) Category:Game Features Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Just Dance 2017